


Adam Driver #67 (W Magazine Oct 2015)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [67]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Silence (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, clavicle kink, ear porn, explicit cheekbones, that mouth has to be illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, tossing his hair back, revealing a peek of his ears, direct gaze calm, mouth relaxed, bearded chin tipped up, the long column of his neck leading to the spangled expanse of his shoulders and chest.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Adam Driver #67 (W Magazine Oct 2015)

**Author's Note:**

> We've seen a lot of Adam in beautiful vintage Gucci attire recently, what with all the paparazzi photos circulating from the filming of "House of Gucci." I thought it would be fun to do one of these using a reference from a photoshoot where he's also in Gucci, even though I didn't actually paint the belt or jeans. 
> 
> Because let's be honest, the designer clothes were just an excuse to get to paint a portrait of Adam in his late 2015 full-faced glory.
> 
> And look at those cheeks! They're just cherubic, the perfect foil for that sinfully full mouth. Adam's got his Serious Actor Face on, there's nary a hint of dimple to be seen, though I have my suspicions about how serious he actually is given the glint of humor I see in the way the corner of his right eye is quirked up just a tiny bit. 
> 
> Beautiful man is beautiful, in designer clothes or out of them.
> 
> Photo used for reference taken by Inez and Vinoodh for the Oct 2015 edition of W magazine. 
> 
> About 10 hours of drawing time. I faffed around with the background for a while and didn't time that part. 

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-67.jpg)  
[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-67-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-67-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
